


Where's My Love

by jaybirdwriter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demons, F/F, No Revenants, Partners in Crime, Slow(ish) Burn, Soul Bond, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirdwriter/pseuds/jaybirdwriter
Summary: Nicole and Wynonna are soulmates and fight demons together while trying to navigate a tricky romantic situation.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Mercedes Gardner, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any fanfic, so feedback is very much appreciated.

Wynonna was just a little over twelve years old when she got her soul mark, and that same day her whole world tilted on its axis. Her, her sisters, and their dad (their mom had left the year before) were sitting at the dinner table when things outside began to stir. Ward Earp hushed his daughters before grabbing a rifle in the corner of the room. 

“Willa, come with me. Wy, you find yourself a place to hide,” he told the two older girls. He didn’t address the youngest Earp, but that was nothing unusual. Wynonna did as she was told, dragging Waverly with her. 

The noises outside intensified before demon hands burst through the house’s window. Waverly started to cry, and Wynonna tried to comfort her with the memory of the lullaby their mom had always sung them. She began to sing softly to her sister and was quickly joined by the younger girl. 

The two younger Earps’ music was interrupted by Willa yelling. Wynonna looked up to see both her dad and older sister being carried out the window by those repulsive demons. Without really thinking, Wynonna left Waverly’s side and dashed for the window, desperate to do anything she could to help. She grabbed her dad’s abandoned rifle which was dropped right in front of the window before quickly aiming at one of two demons dragging her dad away from the house. Wynonna couldn’t see the demons who took Willa, so she settled for the two she could see. 

Wynonna had never fired a gun before, but she had seen her sister and dad do it a million times. She knew what she had to do for her family. She eyed up the shot as carefully as she felt she had time for and fired … straight into her dad’s back, right into one of his lungs. She had seen enough movies to know the shot was fatal. Waverly ran to the window screaming just as Wynonna felt a little prick at her right wrist. 

“Little girl, you just killed your daddy,” one of the demons taunted. Wynonna only stood there in shock as the demons ran off in celebration. The prick bothering her wrist kept growing more and more painful until she was finally forced to address it. 

She looked down to see a small raven’s silhouette on the underside of her wrist where the pain was now slowly dissipating. Waverly was still screaming and crying, and there was this mark on Wynonna’s wrist meant to denote hope and love and happiness ― none of which she felt in that moment. She finally dropped the rifle in her hands and pulled Waverly close to her. 

For years and years, she would resent the soulmate that decided to leave their mark on the worst possible day of her life, that kept pulling at her with little inklings of emotions every now and again, that filled her nights with vivid dreams of a figure that she never quite remembered the appearance of in the morning, that was supposedly the love her life yet fifteen years later still had yet to reveal themselves to her.


	2. Raven

Wynonna sat next to the woman that should be her soulmate. Should be, but the universe seemed to disagree with her on that matter. In fact, the universe was having a good laugh because while she was Mercedes’ soulmate, Wynonna had an entirely different soul mark with ― at least she supposed ― her own soulmate attached to it. It wasn’t unheard of ― her and Mercedes’ situation. While most everyone was born with a soul mark somewhere on their bodies, there were the rare few who only got a name. Those were the ones like Mercedes, the ones whose soulmates weren’t mutually bonded to them. 

“You ready to go back to the academy?” Mercedes asked. 

Wynonna shrugged and leaned her head back on Mercedes’ shoulder. “I guess. It’s only one more year, but it feels like forever.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Mercedes told her, brushing a kiss on Wynonna’s forehead. “But hey, after you’re done, we can finally start really thinking about us, our future.” 

Wynonna felt her chest constrict. It was the same reaction she felt every time Mercedes mentioned their relationship or their future. Wynonna loved Mercedes, she really did. She just wasn’t sure she was in love with her, and part of her felt sure she never would be. She turned around and put some distance between them. “Yeah, okay.” Wynonna feigned glancing at the clock. “I have a session with Dolls this afternoon. I might go a little early and warm up beforehand, if that’s alright?” 

“Of course, babe. See you tonight?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be home for supper.” Wynonna stood up and gave her girlfriend a chaste goodbye kiss before turning to grab her workout clothes and walking out the door. 

**********  
Nicole grabbed the last box from the back of her mom’s van. Her mom said a quick goodbye before slamming the trunk shut and driving off. Nicole sighed as she watched the vehicle go and hefted the box up to her dorm on the second floor. 

She stared at the boxes, wondering where she should start. She had hoped to check out the campus gym, but she decided that might have to wait until the next day.   
“Hi!” a cheery voice said from behind her. “You must be Nicole?” 

Nicole turned around to see a petite woman with light brown hair and a wide smile. She was wearing a crop top and short shorts, despite the fall weather, that revealed muscled arms and legs.   
“Umm… hi. Yes, I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught. And you must be Waverly Earp?” Nicole crossed the room and stretched out her hand for Waverly to shake. Waverly’s eyes followed her hand, and as they shook she watched Nicole with an almost unnerving curiosity. 

“Yep that’s me!” Waverly told her. “Listen, if you need any help with those boxes, I could definitely lend a hand. Otherwise, I’m from here and know the campus pretty well if you want a tour.”   
“A tour sounds great,” Nicole said. “Will that include the gym? I’d love to see where that is.” Nicole figured she would put the unpacking on hold. It definitely wouldn’t hurt her college experience to make a friend like Waverly who so far seemed very friendly and apparently knew her way around. 

Waverly smiled at Nicole’s request. “Yes. You know, my sister will probably be at gym too. Maybe I can introduce you guys.” 

Nicole nodded. She had been hoping to get to know people while she was here. So far, it looked like she was off to a pretty good start on that front. 

**********  
Just before her workout was about to start, Wynonna got a text from her sister. 

Waverly: On my way 2 the gym, showing my roommate around campus. 

Wynonna was anything but excited about meeting the latest of Waverly’s “strays”. Her sister just kind of found people ― of all types ― and slipped into their lives, trying to improve them in some way. To be honest, Wynonna was sure the habit had come from being her sister, with how broken she was. 

She turned her phone off without replying and stuffed it in her bag before leaving the locker room to go find Dolls. He was waiting for her in the same place he did every week they met up for their sessions in the middle of turf room. 

Wynonna had to admit that her trainer was a beautiful man. His dark brown, heavily toned body never failed to impress her. Wynonna, on the other hand, had pale skin and lean muscle that was barely visible unless she flexed. She was almost envious of him some days, the way he just had that presence and build that made everyone shut up and listen to what he had to say. Then there was her, nobody took her seriously. Probably for the best, Wynonna thought. 

Wynonna and Dolls got to work on their normal routine. He ran her through some agility drills before a ten minute ab workout and then a longer circuit of weight training in the adjoining weight room. 

About halfway through the weight training, Wynonna was interrupted by Waverly and her guest who just happened to be very, very attractive. That was new. Usually Waverly’s strays were nerds or social outcasts, not hot, athletic-looking redheads. 

Evidently, the two had stopped in the locker room before going out to the weight room because they both wore yoga pants and tank tops― Waverly’s tied up into a crop top as usual.   
Wynonna finished her set of back squats and then went over to greet them, much more interested now than when she had gotten the text. “Hey, Waves. Who’s the rookie?” Wynonna asked, nodding to the redhead. 

Waverly shot her a look. She hated it when Wynonna called people in her year rookies. Wynonna was in her last year at the police academy which meant she basically had the right to antagonize the newbies as much as she wanted. Waverly, being one of those newbies, absolutely despised that right. 

“This is Nicole, my roommate.” 

Nicole finally met Wynonna’s eyes and smiled a little. She put her hand out for Wynonna to shake. 

Wynonna hesitated, knowing her hands were pretty sweaty at the moment, and looked down at the girl’s outstretched arm, noticing the small mark on her wrist. Wynonna stuck out her right hand, twisting it so that her own mark was plainly in sight. 

“Hi, Nicole. It’s nice to meet you.” Wynonna looked down at their hands, still clasped together, their matching raven marks facing inwards, almost like they were calling to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos


	3. Fly on a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where our characters left off, hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have time to edit this one, so sorry for any mistakes

“Nicole Haught, I’m assuming?” Dolls inquired.

Nicole nodded in confirmation. 

He stepped in front of Wynonna who was still staring at Nicole and shook the redhead’s hand. “Yeah, I think I recognize your name off the roster. Welcome to the academy.” 

“And you are…?” Nicole asked. 

“Xavier Dolls. I’m one of the personal trainers here.” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“Feel free to take a look around. I have about fifteen minutes left with Earp, and then I can answer any questions you have.” 

Nicole let Waverly lead her around the facility that was admittedly pretty nice for a small town campus. Afterward, she stuck around to work out personal sessions with Dolls. At some point, Wynonna had slipped out without her noticing which she was pretty disappointed about. She had been hoping to talk to her soulmate, apparently, a little more. At least talk to her about maybe figuring out their situation ― what she wanted out of their bond and all of that. 

Waverly offered to take Nicole out for dinner with a couple of her other friends, and Nicole happily accepted. Secretly, she was hoping to learn more about Wynonna and what insights her sister might have. After all, she knew next to nothing about either of the sisters. 

The fast-food place they were going to was just off-campus, so Waverly and Nicole still walked. The whole time, Nicole found herself in a daze thinking about dark hair, bright blue eyes, and cream skin. Of course, she had heard how affected people were by their soulmates, but she had never imagined this. She literally could not get Wynonna off her mind, already trying to fill in the infinite blanks about her. 

Nicole was surprised to see only two others waiting for them when they got to the fast-food place. She had kind of gotten the impression that Waverly had a boatload of friends ― she guessed that could still be true, she didn’t really know ― and that they would all be here. Personally, she much preferred small groups to big ones. She had never been comfortable at high school or undergrad parties. 

Waverly introduced her friends as Rosita and Jeremy, the resident geniuses on campus apparently. Jeremy looked like your run-of-the-mill nerd, but Rosita definitely looked a lot more like one of the girls Nicole had run from in high school. However, once she sat down and started talking with her, she realized this was not the case. 

“So, Nicole, how has your first day on campus been? Hope Waverly hasn’t completely overwhelmed you yet,” Rosita inquired jokingly. 

“No. She’s been great!” Nicole responded sincerely. 

“I knew she was gonna be a sweetheart despite that whole silent and muscular thing she’s got going.” Rosita directed this at Waverly while Nicole blushed. 

“Too cute. Anyway, what have you been up to today?” 

“I had breakfast with Wynonna this morning. She was all grumpy again.” 

Jeremy got a scared look on his face and faked a shiver. “I always try to give her at least a fifty-foot radius when she’s like that.” 

Nicole sat there confused. Wynonna had seemed content at the gym, maybe not overly friendly, but certainly not grumpy or someone to fear. 

“Was it Mercedes again?” Rosita asked. 

Waverly shot a sideways glance at Nicole before shaking her head just a little. 

“Oh, come on! They’ve been having problems for over a year now. You can’t tell me that’s not what’s up with her.” 

“Just drop it, Rosie, okay? It was just a small thing, forget I mentioned it.” 

Rosita shrugged. “Alright. Fine, but we’re talking about this later.”

Waverly nodded to show she agreed. 

Nicole started to feel something in her stomach sink. She had a feeling she knew what this Mercedes was to Wynonna, and she started to kick herself internally. She should have known there would be some catch. She had never truly believed in the whole “perfect person, hand-crafted just for you” mentality, especially not for her. 

Well, it is what it is, I guess. Nicole shrugged off the hope that had been rising inside her since meeting Wynonna. 

"What is?" a voice asked back. The sound wreathed its way around Nicole’s mind, almost like if sound could be fog. The result was a voice that sounded vaguely annoyed and very real. 

Nicole glanced around the table, but the others around her didn’t appear to have at all been affected by the sound. “Did you guys hear that?” Nicole asked. 

The other three all shook their heads in confusion. “Hear what?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole hesitated for a moment while quickly taking the time to wonder if she was losing her mind. “Uh… nothing. I’m just gonna head to the bathroom quick.” She abandoned her mostly picked over meal and walked as quickly as she could without being suspicious. 

Once she was in the bathroom, safely locked in, she closed her eyes and focused inside her mind by using a few yoga tricks she had picked up. "Am I crazy or am I actually talking to someone right now?" 

"Maybe it’s both," the voice answered back humorously. 

Nicole suddenly found herself standing in a totally different room. Well, she was kind of hovering actually and somewhat see-through when she looked down at her body. It was by far the weirdest thing Nicole had ever experienced. 

The room had wood paneling for the floor, walls, and ceiling. It would almost have a cabin feel if it wasn’t so massive. Expensive-looking artwork was tastefully placed on the walls like someone knew what they were doing when it came to design. The only wall that was different was the far wall. That was a giant glass door that had blinds that could be pulled from the side to give the resident privacy but were currently wide open.

The view was beautiful with the slowly setting sun haloing a small stream cutting through the grass and trees in the background just outside the door. Nicole started floating toward it to get a better look, but she was interrupted by the same voice she had been hearing. Except for this time, it didn’t sound like it was inside her head. She could tell for certain it came from the outside.

“Holy shit! Nicole?” 

Nicole turned around to see the person sitting up on the king bed in the middle of the room, staring at her in wide-eyed disbelief ― it was Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be leaving for a trip tomorrow which is why this chapter was posted a day early, but the next one might also be a few days late because of this. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The other chapters will be longer than this, and I'm hoping to update at least every week.


End file.
